Eltern
by OurieChrome
Summary: Dia terlantar, kehilangan kehangatan kasih sayang dari orang tua. Levi, dengan senang hati menjadikan dirinya sebagai 'Ayah' untuknya. Warning : Yaoi, RiRen, Romance, Family, maybe Humor.
1. Vater

_Hubungan Ayah dan Anak angkat_

_Levi menerimanya, s__ebagai seorang anak._

_Eren menerimanya, s__ebagai seorang Ayah._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Eltern © Ourie Chrome**

**Warning : AU, OOC, RiRen, ada unsur-unsur pedo, Romance, Family, mungkin Humor, Yaoi, mungkin non-baku, mungkin typo(s)**

**Rate : T yang menyerempet.**

**Enjoy it~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Berawal dari ia yang menyelematkannya_

_._

_._

_._

**_Chapter 1 : Vater_**

.

.

.

Karbon Monoksida melayang di udara yang semakin samar di tiup olehnya. Batang yang terbungkus kertas putih itu di bawanya ke dalam asbak dan kemudian membuang serbuk hitam yang di anggap tak berguna. Mengambil nafas panjang sejenak, mencoba melahap kenikmatan sensasi pagi hari. Rokok yang masih menjepit di antara telunjuk dan jari tengah kembali di bawa ke bibirnya dan menghisapnya penuh nikmat—sekali lagi di hembusnya ke udara.

Surai hitamnya tergerak, ia memutar lehernya ke arah samping. Alisnya bertaut garang. Bukan, objek penglihatannya bukanlah tumpukan dokumen yang pastinya membuat sakit mata kaum awam tepat di sampingnya itu, bukan.

Bayi mungil yang masih terbungkusi kain-kain dengan coraknya yang terkesan anak-anak, entahlah, sang pria tak mengenal karakter dua dimensi yang menghiasi warna polkadot kain tersebut. Sang bayi tak bersuara, tak merengek, tak menangis. Matanya terpejam dan masih khidmat menjelajahi mimpi indahnya. Sebutlah pria itu Levi—yang diam-diam bersyukur di dalam hati.

Mengingat sebentar kejadian satu jam yang lalu, perjalanan menuju minimarket dan kemudian menemukan boneka bernyawa dalam kardus di pinggir jalan, Levi terkekeh. Di tekukannya lututnya, mengambil sikap jongkok. Mencoba membuktikan bahwa yang yang ia temukan ini benar-benar memiliki nyawa. Ah, hangat dan lembut saat jemari kekarnya membelai pipi si kecil. Nafas tenang mengudara. Dada naik turun dengan teratur. Dan selanjutnya bocah itu menguap lebar, oh—hidup rupanya.

Secarik kertas tergeletak di atas si kecil. Lima kalimat yang tertera dalam kertas tersebut sanggup membuatnya tertawa, biarlah sesekali ia bersikap lain dari karakter aslinya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Sang penulis alias yang tega meletakan bayi tanpa dosa ini membuat usunya tergelitik.

"_Siapa saja, ambilah anak ini."_

Hah, entah siapa orangtua bocah ini. Entah alasan apa yang membuat mereka melakukan tindakan begini hina. Apapun itu motifnya, dosa besar untuk mereka yang menelantarkan anak mereka yang bahkan tampak belum menginjak umur satu tahun.

Alangkah beruntungnya si kecil yang masih di sayang sang pencipta. Mungkin keputusan Levi untuk berbelanja sebentar adalah arahan dari yang maha kuasa—untuk menyelamatkan bayi telantar itu.

Ia bangkit. Rokok mentholnya di tinggalkan di asbak. Kaki kiri ke depan dan kemudian bergantian dengan kaki kanan. Mendekat, mendekat ke arah si kecil. Oh ya, tidakkah dia jahat meletakan bocah belum satu tahun ini di atas sofa ruang tamu? Dan lagi, ini Februari. Levi menatap instens wajah damai itu sejenak sebelum niat membawa bocah itu ke kamar di laksanakannya.

"Entah hari ini hari keberuntungan ataupun kesialan untukmu, bocah." Ucapnya, walau tahu yang di ajak bicara tak mungkin merespon.

"Sialnya kau di buang oleh orangtuamu. Beruntungnya, aku datang menjadi pahlawanmu."

Levi mencubit pelan pipi si lawan bicara yang tampak berisi. Di lanjutkan dengan menyisir surai kayu si bocah.

"Aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

Benar juga, orang tua bocah itu tak meninggalkan jejak apa-apa sama sekali, termasuk nama sang bocah.

Aktivitas menyisirnya berhenti. Mata yang tadinya terpejam kini membulat, menampilkan cahaya hijau yang terpantul dari manik sang bocah. Hijau dan berkilau, menatap ke arah hitam menusuk. Pandangan sang bayi tampak kosong, seakan mengisyaratkan kebingungannya. Tampak tak mengerti akan kondisinya sekarang. Dimana dia? Siapa pria itu? Dimana ayah ibunya?

Kekosongan dari warna hijau itu langsung terisi. Levi mengecup pelan dahinya kemudian mencubit hidung si kecil.

"Bagaimana dengan 'Eren'?"

Kilauan hijau masih senantiasa terpancar, menatap manik obsidian Levi. Levi terlalu memakan banyak jarak di antara mereka, membuat bocah itu dengan mudahnya meraih pipinya.

Bukan pandangan takut, bukan pandangan khawatir. Sekalipun wajah Levi bisa di katakan cukup…..seram—

"_Hei kau, aku mengirimnya untukmu bukanlah tanpa alasan."_

Oh, tampak terjadi kontak batin ia dengan Sang Pencipta. Sang bocah mengerti, mengerti maksudnya.

Selama berada di pelukan Levi, maka tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa.

"_Jangan biarkan jutaan ekspresimu pudar hanya karena pria pilihanku ini."_

Sang bocah mendengarkan kontak batinnya dengan seksama.

"_Tak ada yang perlu di takutkan."_

Ah—iya—

"_Dia siap melindungimu."_

Benar—

"_Sekarang, panggil dia_."

"Pa..Pa.."

Suatu kejutan untuk Levi yang baru saja mengenal bocah ini dalam jangka waktu satu jam. Itu pun di habiskan dengan si kecil yang terus mendengkur. Levi tersenyum, tipis sekali.

Biarlah, toh—

"Selamat datang, Eren."

—dia siap menerima Eren.

.

.

.

**15 TAHUN BERLALU**

"Bocah."

**BYUR.**

Guyuran air yang mendarat di kulit ari wajahnya membuatnya otomatis membuka lebar mata. Mengerjap matanya berkali-kali, mencoba mencerna kondisi yang sedang terjadi. Basah dan kuyup. Ember tepat di atasnya yang masih meneteskan bola-bola air yang sempat tertinggal. Tatapan Eren horor seketika.

"Sudah kuduga kau membaca majalah mesum lagi tadi malam."

"A—Ayaah?!"

"Apa? Kau mau menyalahkan Kirtchein yang memaksamu membaca majalah bejat ini? Aku tak peduli. Cepat lihat jam dinding. Kau masih niat untuk melanjutkan pendidikan?" Levi, yang di panggil Ayah, menajamkan pandagannya. Alisnya bertaut garang. Sukses membuat pergerakan Eren kelu seketika.

"Ahaha, jam tujuh lewat lima—"

"Cepat mandi!"

"I—IYAA!" Eren melompat dengan penuh nafsu. Langsung mendarat dengan mengguling-gulingkan badannya ke arah depan dan merangkak lalu bangkit dengan sikap satu langkah untuk keluar dari kamar, gerakannya berhenti. Satu tangan menarik baju bagian belakangnya.

"Atau kau mau aku mandikan?"

Ngeeeng—suhu badannya naik seketika.

"A—aku bisa mandi sendiri ! Ayah lekas siap-siap, kau bisa telat juga kalau terus mengkhawatirkan—"

_Cup_.

"Handuk sudah ku siapkan."

"Hnn! Aku minta _shampoo_ ya."

"Terserah."

Levi melangkah keluar duluan. Mengusap-usap dan menjilati bibirnya sendiri. Terdapat rasa manis yang tertinggal saat bibirnya mendarat di belahan bibir sang anak angkat. Eren menyusul dari belakang. Bersiul dan bersenandung dengan langkah kaki yang cukup cepat. Meraba bibirnya sejenak yang barusan di kecup sayang dari si Ayah. Ohohoho, ciuman selamat pagi dari Ayahnya memang nikmat seperti biasa.

Ohohoho—

Seperti biasa?

.

.

.

Mungkin sepengetahuan kita, orang-orang normal pada umumnya, bersama sang ayah, kita hanya akan berbicara seperlunya. Berbicara masalah sekolah, masalah nilai, masalah hubungan interaksi, atau masalah keingingan ini itu sang anak. Sarapan bersama dengan cara yang yah—biasa-biasa saja. Tak ada rutinitas spesial yang di lakukan. Selesai sarapan dan salim lalu berangkat kesekolah, paling-paling hanya itu, kan?

Enggak, yang seperti itu tak berlaku untuk dua kaum adam dengan hubungan anak-bapak ini.

"Ah, Ayah. Dasimu sedikit longgar."

"Hoh, luka apa ini? Kau berkelahi lagi dengan Kirtchein?"

"Uhm, begitulah."

"Sakit?"

"Sedikit. Bisa aku terapi, ayah?"

"Berikan tanganmu."

_Cup._

Cumbuan Levi di jemari sang anak semakin membahana. Mengecupnya berkali-kali dan sesekali menjilatnya pelan. Terhirup aroma apel yang sama sepertinya—anak ini pasti menggunakan sabun miliknya. Ah, kesampingkan masalah itu. Levi fokus untuk melakukan terapi pada anaknya.

Terapi apa modus?

Memang rasanya sedikit aneh. Memar yang di lukiskan si muka kuda di jemarinya tempo hari sungguh mengerikan. Sakit dan ngilu. Memang bukan untuk penyembuhan. Tapi terapi ala Levi ini cukup membuat tangannya kembali nyaman dan rileks. Levi melepaskan tangan Eren dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

"Terapi Ayah memang ajaib." Eren tersenyum simpul.

Eren kembali dengan aktivitas merapikan dasi sang Ayah. Berdiri tepat di belakang Levi dan memeluk dari belakang. Tangannya dengan anggun melepas lagi simpulan dasi tersebut dan menatanya dengan lebih baik. Kepalanya tepat di samping telinga Levi—guna memudahkannya untuk melihat proses simpulannya. Levi masih mengecap kopi sambilan membaca berita-berita terkini di koran. Dan jika ingin tahu, sambil-sambil merasakan sensasi seru nafas Eren yang menerpa jenjang lehernya. Aw—mantav.

"Kopinya sudah selesai? Akan ku bawa kebelakang." Levi mengangguk setuju. Cangkir kopi yang kosong di letakannya di atas meja dan di bawa lagi oleh Eren. Ia juga melangkah ke arah meja makannya barusan dan mengambil piring yang barusan di gunakannya saat mengonsumsi roti bakar.

**Drap drap**—suara langkah Eren yang makin lama makin menjauh dari telinga Levi. Tangannya melipat kembali koran itu dan meletakannya di atas meja. Kacamata berlensanya ia lepas, di simpannya kembali ke tempat semula. Terdengar bunyi percikan air dari dapur, Eren sedang mencuci piring tampaknya. Levi menyusul ke belakang, menghampiri Eren.

Hup—tangannya melingkar di pinggang Eren. Beginilah yang biasa ia lakukan kalau merasa bosan.

"Nilai mu baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ah, Ayah. Begitulah, tidak ada masalah."

"Dan tak ada masalah di sekolah."

"Um, tidak ada."

"Kirtchein?"

"Ah, itu lain soal kayaknya."

Levi terkekeh. Dagunya mendarat di pundak sang anak. Keheningan melanda. Levi menonton pertunjukan mencuci piring Eren yang tampak begitu lihai membersihkannya. Sesekali dagunya di geseknya kanan kiri—memberi sensasi menggelitik di pundak Eren. Ya, Eren tau. Itu tanda bahwa ia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Piring terakhir. Aku akan menyusulmu di mobil, Ayah."

Lingkaran tangannya melonggar dan lepas. Levi menarik dagu Eren.

Oh ya, lagi-lagi _cup_.

"Jangan membuatku menunggu lama."

"Heheh, baik-baik."

Levi melangkah mundur dan meninggalkan Eren yang tinggal mengelap piring terakhir. Meletakannya dengan hati-hati di tempatnya. Ototnya di renggangkan. Mencuci tangannya sebentar yang masih terasa licin dan buru-buru mengambil tas dari kamar.

Ya, beginilah kira-kira cara hidup mereka sehari-hari.

Yang lebih seperti pasangan suami-istri di banding hubungan anak-bapak.

Dan cerita mereka, masih berlanjut—tentunya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Hahaha, apa maksudnya coba saya bikin benda full of ambigu begini? :))))  
Gak, awalnya pengen hubungan keluarga yang manis. Tapi menyerempet menjadi hubungan keluarga yang menggairahkan.  
Entalah, semoga pembaca di sana suka.  
Maaf chapi pertama masih sangat sedikit. Jadi yah, gitu(?)

Bingung saya mau ngomong apa.

Langsung saja lah—

Terima kasih sudah membaca benda ini. Terima kasih yang sudi meninggalkan Review dan Favorite. Terima kasih sekali.

Berjumpa lagi di chapi berikutnya yoe.

Salam.

—**OurieChrome.**


	2. Dunno

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Eltern © Ourie Chrome**

**Warning : AU, OOC, RiRen, ada unsur-unsur pedo, Romance, Family, mungkin Humor, Yaoi, mungkin non-baku, mungkin typo(s)**

**Rate : T yang menyerempet.**

**Enjoy it~**

* * *

.

.

.

_Levi Biarkan bocah tak tahu apa-apa_

.

.

**_Chapter 2 : Dunno_**

.

.

**Tit Tit Tit**

Tiga kali klakson itu berbunyi berturut-turut, tanda memerintah si remaja untuk menyelesaikan urusannya segera.

"Oi, Eren, cepatlah! Atau mau ku tinggal?!"

"Ah, tunggu Ayah!"

Levi mendecih. Telunjuk kirinya mengetuk-ketuk setir mobil. Tatapannya terkunci ke arah sang anak yang masih memasang sepatu dengan gelabakan. Tangannya satu lagi memangku dagunya yang bersandar di atas pinggiran jendela. Sesekali ia memeriksa waktu di jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya—pukul delapan kurang sepuluh menit. Alisnya bertaut. Tempo ketukan jari telunjuknya makin di percepat, sudah mulai habis kesabarannya.

Ayolah, Eren. Bagaimana bisa dirimu memasang sepatu dengan menyimpul talinya yang tak beres-beres.

Levi berniat keluar. Baru saja ingin membuka pintu, Eren sudah berdiri mantap. Memandang tali sepatunya dengan senyum sumringah. Ikatan pitanya tersimpul rapi. Eren mengangguk. Kakinya pun melangkah dengan tempo cepat, ke arah mobil Levi.

"Segitu merepotkannya kah memasang sepatu, Eren?"

"Tanganku kan baru habis cuci piring, Ayah."

"Terserah. Cepatlah naik."

Eren melangkah kecil menuju pintu di sisi yang berbeda. Membuka dan menutupnya kembali. Ia duduk di samping Levi. Di tariknya sabuk pengaman yang sudah tersedia dan memasangnya dengan cekatan. **Klik**—dia sudah siap. Eren mengasih kode dengan mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah sang Ayah.

Levi hanya menggeleng. Tuhan benarlah tidak adil. Anak ini di karuniakan fisik yang melebihi dirinya, namun tidak dalam perkembangan otaknya. Lain lagi dengan dia, cerdas dan lebih tua, namun tingginya saja tidak bisa mencapai seratus enam puluh satu sentimeter.

Bukan, faktornya bukan karena Levi yang sudah menginjak kepala tiga. Tapi sejak ia masih sekolah, memang tingginya sudah tidak pernah lagi tumbuh ke atas.

Sialan.

Levi menjalankan mobilnya, perlahan. Angin mulai menghempaskan diri ke epidermis putih pucatnya. Lembut, serasa di manjakan. Apalagi dengan mobil yang modelnya memang tak beratap itu, rasanya ketika melahap nyamannya suasana pagi hari terasa lebih—

"Aaahn~"

—tunggu—

"Unnm~"

"Eren?"

"Ya, Ayah?"

Levi memijit batang hidungnya pelan. Tahu memang pagi ini suasananya terasa menyegarkan, membuat siapapun lebih memilih duduk di depan teras dan menghirup dalam-dalam gas hasil fotosintesis daripada berjuang mencari nasi dan sebongkah berlian. Tapi yah—

"Hmmpp~"

—gak gini juga, Ren.

"Hentikan eranganmu itu."

"Hee?"

Eren, dengan patuh mengikuti perintah Levi.

"_Sebelum aku membuas."_

.

.

.

Pantatnya mendarat di atas kursi. Menghela nafasnya dalam bersamaan dengan tergeletaknya tas dongkernya di atas meja. Kemampuan mengemudi sang Ayah memang luar biasa menakjubkan. Eren yang nyaris terlambat dapat di selamatkan oleh kemampuan tersebut. Matanya berkedip berkali-kali. Pandangannya terkunci ke arah daun kering yang melayang mengikuti arus gravitasi. Perlahan ia mulai berimajinasi. Daun turun, melayang, melayang, jatuh, tanah, berpasir, coklat, kotor, kotor—

Eh—sudahkah dia membersihkan _bathub_ nya semalam?

"E—Eren." Panggilan lembut yang di tangkap oleh indera pendengarnya membuat bayangan-bayangan akan kemarahan Levi terhadapnya buyar. Eren membulatkan matanya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ya, Christa?"

"Aku—aku melihat tadi A—Ayahmu mencium punggung tanganmu saat kau sampai ke sekolah."

"Ya, memang. Itu sudah rutinitas sehari-hari. Kenapa ?"

"Uuuhhnnn…." Christa, yang di kata mempunyai paras malaikat, dan paras itu seketika terlapisi warna merah samar di atas kulit putihnya. Ia mengerang kecil. Kedua tangan memegang kedua pipinya, sesekali di cakarnya pelan.

"Lalu, dia mengacak-acak rambutmu ? "

"Itu kebiasaan Ayahku, hehe."

Poni berjatuhan, membuat paras malaikatnya tertutupi. Walau demikian, Eren yakin wajah anak itu sekarang sudah teramat sangat merah.

Christa langsung berlari kecil sambil menutup wajahnya, tanpa mengucapkan "Baiklah, sampai jumpa. " dahulu. Biarlah, Eren tak terlalu menghiraukan masalah itu. Tampak si pirang kecil itu kini berlari menuju bangku Annie. Lain Christa, lain Annie. Jika Christa mempunya paras malaikat, maka Annie di kenal mempunya wajah _poker face_.

Tapi yah—hanya saja, mereka berdua entah kenapa begitu cocok, seperti sekarang.

Christa tampak dengan penuh semangat membicarakan ini itu dengan wajah yang agaknya sedikit—mengerikan. Mungkin ini itu yang di maksud, membicarakan informasi yang barusan ia dapat dari Eren. Gelagatnya makin aneh. Wanita itu seperti memperagakan cara seorang pangeran mencium punggung tangan putrinya dan kemudian ia akan melengking dahsyat. Lalu selanjutnya, pipi yang sudah terlanjur sangat merah itu ia tutup dan mendongak ke atas—sedang memikirkan sesuatu, mungkin.

Tak lupa setetes demi setetes air liur yang menetes.

Dan respon dari Annie, begitu mengejutkan. Pipinya ikutan bersemu. Satu tangan menutup mulutnya. Satu tangan yang lain memberikan jempol ke Christa.

Sumpah demi _,_ tatapan Annie yang tajam dan dingin jauh lebih baik di banding yang sekarang.

Eren menghela nafas, sekali lagi. Benar-benar, duo pirang itu entah kenapa selalu menanyakan hal yang sama setiap pagi kepadanya. Hah, Eren pun tak paham. Ketika berusaha mencari jawaban, Armin, teman sebangkunya hanya akan menjawab "Kau tak perlu memahaminya, Eren."

Dan baru saja orangnya di bicarakan, Armin menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Yo, Eren. Lesu?"

"Armin, kau mengagetkanku."

"Haha, maaf. Aku ingin menagih janjimu."

"Janji—Oh?" Eren buru-buru menarik resleting tasnya dan mengobrak-abrik isinya. Tangannya sibuk mencari-cari. Armin menatap dengan raut tak sabar.

"Ini."

"Ahh. " Hanya karena sebuah benda mungil di tangan Eren, anak itu langsung mendesah?

"Oi, Armin. Ini kan hanya figu—"

"Senapa hasil pengembangan dari senapan-senapan percobaan yang berdasarkan senapan M1 Garand. Senapan tempur _selective-fire_ buatan Amerika Serikat yang menggunakan amunisi berkaliber 7.62 x 51 mm NATO. Ukurannya yang besar, peluru 7.62 mm membuatnya bisa menembus penghalang dengan baik, M14, senapan utama infateri Amerika di Vietnam. Lihat, Eren. Ini sangat bersinar. Mengkilap, bercahaya, dan….dan….Ugghhh, andaikan aku bisa melihat senjata ini secara langsung. Ini sudah koleksi figuran senapan ku yang ke..ke..kesepuluh...dua lima...empat delapan...enam sembilan...sembilan satu...dua ratu enam..."

Percayalah, Armin tampak seperti situs g*ogle berjalan sekarang.

Figuran mungil itu sekarang telah pindah ke tangan si pria manis. Di angkatnya tinggi-tinggi figuran senapan tersebut, seperti mengagungkannya. Senyumnya bermekaran—namun mengerikan di waktu yang sama.

Kenapa kelasnya terisi orang-orang begini absurdnya ?

"Berterima kasihlah aku menepati janjiku. Kau tahu, mencari benda itu seperti mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami. Mataku sakit berputar-putar mengelilingi toko _online_." Eren mendengus kesal. Dagunya ia tompangkan ke tangan dengan tangan yang satu lagi menunjuk benda yang di maksud. Armin membalas dengan cengengesan.

"Hehe, salah kau sendiri yang seenaknya percaya dengan ramalan dan mengatakan bahwa nasibku jelek seratus persen. Buktinya, waktu itu aku di tembak oleh Erwin-sensei. "

"Tapi selebihnya kau sial!"

"Kau mengatakannya seratus persen, bukan sembilan puluh sembilan persen, Eren."

Cih—percuma melawan siswa nomor satu ini. Ujung-ujungnya Eren juga yang akan terpojok.

Mengalah—toh kejadianya sudah lampau. Dan Armin emang ada benarnya. Eren gak bisa membantah.

Baru saja Eren ingin membaringkan diri di atas meja, satu toelan di punggung menghentikan gerakannya.

"Apa, Mikasa?"

Wanita yang di kenal paling _overproktektif_ soal dirinya, Mikasa Ackerman. Bukan saudara, bukan pacar, bukan menantu. Mikasa bukanlah siapa-siapanya Eren, hanya sebatas teman. Tapi kefanatikannya terhadap Eren membuat sikapnya menjadi seperti demikian. Satu kesakitan yang di rasakan Eren, akan ia balas berkali-kali lipat ke si pelaku.

Makanya Eren tetap _adem ayem_ di sekolahnya,

Dan ada pada saatnya Eren menjadi nomor dua baginya.

Seperti sekarang.

Mikasa membuka sebuah map, kumpulan kertas menumpuk di dalamnya. Sekali lihat, membuat siapa saja merasa tak sudi untuk menghitung jumlah keseluruhannya. Tangannya merayap ke tumpukan terbawah dan dengan hati-hati ia menariknya. Pelan, lembut, dan kemudian menunjukan kertas itu dengan bangganya.

"Model terbaru."

"Haa?"

"Semalam aku mampir ke toko buku untuk membeli pensil mekanik. Dan aku sekalian saja mengintip-intip rak khusus isi-isi binder. Mungkin ada kertas dengan hiasan baru yang baru saja datang. Dan aku menemukannya. Yang ini berkesan horor, tapi bersamaan terlihat indah. Hitamnya mengkilap. Benar kan, Eren?"

Satu lagi makhluk absurd di kelasnya—punya _fetish_ terhadap kertas _binder_.

"Ya ya ya, Mikasa. Semua isi binder akan selalu kau katakana bagus. Dari kertasnya yang polos, simpel, sampai yang norak, kau pasti akan membelinya. Dan lihat tumpukan itu, tak ada yang kau gunakan. Kau hanya mengoleksinya. Dan lagi, kenapa harus di taruh di map? Tak bisakah meletakannya di _binder_?"

"Orangtuaku kesal dengan hobiku ini yang katanya terlalu memboros uang. Dan aku tak ingin berhenti. Jadinya aku jaga aman. Ah, kau suka warna hijau kan, Eren? Aku membeli dua macam. Lihat, yang ini memberi makna kelembut—"

"Sudah, cukup. Simpan sebelum benda-benda itu beterbangan." Lima jari yang merapat terangkat, memberi instuksi agar wanita itu berhenti bercing-cong ria. Mikasa patuh, menyisipkan kertas kesayangannya dengan rapi dan menutupnya dengan pelan pula. Selanjutnya, ia simpan map tersebut ke dalam tas mungil transparan. Oh, ada tas khusus rupanya. Eren tertawa hambar.

Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya resleting tas si surai arang, bel sekolah pun bersenandung. Eren langsung menyiapi buku-bukunya untuk pelajaran pertama.

Oh ya—rasanya seperti ada yang ku—

**BAAMM !**

Nah, itu dia yang kurangnya.

"Kau, terlambat lagi, muka kuda?" Eren menyeringai, merasakan sebuah kemenangan dalam batinnya. Dan yang di ejek hanya membalas dengan decihan. Mendaratkan pantat ke atas kursi dan mengorek-korek isi tasnya. Meletakan buku ke atas meja dan melipat tangannya rapi di atas meja. Luar biasa Jean Kirstchein, ia akan bersikap layaknya murid di teladan jika sudah masuk jam Keith-sensei.

Entah apa yang membuat bocah asal Prancis itu sangat mengaggumi guru sadis macam Keith.

.

.

.

"Levi, aku lihat kau hampir menabrak nenek-nenek tua."

"Diamlah, Hanji."

"Aku tau prioritasmu Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, dan yang kedua adalah kerja."

"Aku hanya tak ingin aku dan Eren terlambat, tidak masalah kan? Lagipula nyonya tua itu masih bernyawa."

"Kau ini..." Badannya menyender ke sandaran kursi. Kakinya membawa kursi itu berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derjat. Hanji seketika bersenandung pelan, namun cukup jelas di tangkap oleh telinga Levi. Ayolah, kenapa makhluk tak berjenis kelamin ini tiba-tiba datang menyelonong di ruangannya? Lihat, dia kerjaannya hanya berputar-putar. Dan tempo perputarannya semakin lama semakin melaju.

"Hanji, berhenti merusak fasilitas ruanganku!" Levi mengaung, tapi tak di tanggapi oleh si lawan.

Memang Hanji dan kursi berputar bukanlah kombinasi yang baik. Kalian tahu, hobi berputar-putar di atas kursi adalah hobi paling aneh yang pernah ia ketahui.

"Ruanganku tidak di izinkan menggunakan kursi berputar. Jadi tidak apa-apa kan aku meminjam." Rayu si Hanji dengan bibir berbentuk angka tiga. Masih dengan keadaannya yang berputar. Kalau orang normal, tentunya langsung muncul gejolak ingin membuang isi lambung. Lain dengan makhluk ini, kalau sudah hobi, tentunya bagi ia hal tersebut adalah hal mengasyikan.

Apa-apaan coba?

"Tentu saja kantor tak akan mengizinkan. Kau pikir sudah berapa kursi yang kau musnahkan?"

"Makanya aku ke sini, Levi."

"Cepat berdiri dan angkat kaki dari ruanganku. Bunyi nyit nyut kursinya mengganggu konsentrasiku. Apalagi senandungmu, sebelum kemoceng ini menusbol mulutmu." Kakinya naik ke atas dudukan kursi dan otomatis kursi itu berhenti berputar. Satu kemoceng di tangan Levi, di angkat tinggi-tinggi. Kombinasi Hanji dan kursi berputar sama bahayanya dengan kombinasi Levi dan kemoceng. Bedanya, kalau Hanji mengganggu orang sekitar dan merusak fasilitas, Levi lebih menuju ke tindakan kriminal.

_Dibunuh_.

_Fine_, Hanji bendera putih. Dengan secepat kilat ia menghilang dari hadapan Levi. Bagus.

Levi kembali ke bangkunya semula. Mengambil pena dan mulai menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen yang tadinya sempat terlantar. Menulis ini dan itu dengan kecepatan maksimun.

_Konsentrasi...Konsentrasi..._

_...konsentrasi..._

_...Hai...Eren..._

**BBLLAAAMMMMM**

Lengkingan membahana si surai keorenan membuyarkan imajinasinya. Membuka pintu dengan tidak santunnya. Apalagi dengan wajah kemenangannya mengangkat satu celana pendek khusus pria kebanggaannya, koleksinya.

Satu lagi yang berbahaya, Petra dan _boxer_.

"YOO, LEVI! KAU LIHAT SATU LAGI _BOXER _KELUARAN BARU INI? KAU TAHU BAHWA AKU ADALAH SEPULUH ORANG BERUNTUNG MENDAPATKAN BENDA INI?! KAU TAU, KUALITASNYA SANGAT —"

"MATI SANA!"

**Plek—**satu lemparan kemoceng. Saking bertenaganya Levi melempar, pintu itu tertutup sempurna. Meninju jidat asisten sintingnya. Petra terbaring dengan cantiknya, bersama _boxer_ kesayangannya.

Maniak kursi putar, fanatik dengan celana dalam priak—kenapa, kenapa kantornya mempekerjakan orang sinting semua?!

**Tok tok tok**—tiga ketukan. Kali ini siapa lagi orang aneh yang datang ke ruangannya?

"Levi."

Bagus, Nanaba. Pegawai paling normal di antara pegawai-pegawai lainnya.

"Itu—kenapa dengan Petra—"

"Jangan di kasihani. Itu hukuman setimpal untuk wanita bejat sepertinya. Atau malah kurang. Apa urusanmu, Nanaba?" Kakinya langsung menyilang dengan kasar. Tangan menompang tulang pipinya. Jari telunjuk mengetuk-ketuk papan meja, gestur yang meminta pegawai normal itu untuk segera menyelesaikan urusannya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin memberikan laporan yang sebelumnya kau tugaskan kepadaku."

"Baiklah, berikan."

Nanaba menarik satu map yang mengepit di antara lengan kiri dan pinggangnya dan menyerahkannya ke Levi. Lilitan map yang menutup sempurna map itu di lepas oleh si surai gelap dan mengecek satu persatu isinya. Levi mengangguk kecil, pertanda ia puas dengan kerja Nanaba.

"Tidak ada yang kurang, bukan?" Tanya Nanaba.

"Tidak ada. Kau bisa kembali ke ruanganmu."

Nanaba mengangguk. Ia memang tidak ada niat apa-apa lagi setelah memberikan hasil laporannya di ruangan Levi. Tapi, tatapannya langsung terkunci dengan sebuah foto yang berdiri di atas sudut meja sang pemilik ruangan.

Eren kecil dan Levi.

"Eren sudah besar, ya?" Tersimpul sebuah senyuman di parasnya. "Kau tahu, kau menjaganya dengan baik."

"Tentu saja. Sampai-sampai tingginya melebihi tinggiku, menyebalkan."

Kekehan pelan dari Nanaba atas ucapan Levi. Karbon dioksida ia buang dengan pelan. Kakinya melangkah mendekati meja Levi kembali dan mengambil foto yang menjadi objek ketertarikannya sekarang. Bocah Eren yang kira-kira menginjak umur delapan tahun di sana, sedang memegang bola kaki dengan memasang wajah termanisnya. Kalau tidak salah, bola itu adalah hadiah dari Levi saat bocah itu memenangkan pertandingan bola kaki nasionalnya.

"Tak di foto, tak di asli, wajahmu selalu begitu saja, Levi."

"Aku tidak suka berekspresi."

"Eren lebih tampan di banding kau di sini."

"Terserahlah."

Sekali lagi Nanaba terkekeh pelan. Levi tarik kalimatnya yang mengatakan bahwa Nanaba adalah orang paling normal. Hobinya yang suka mengusili dirinya juga aneh. Ya, aneh. Apa enaknya menertawakan kekurangan orang lain?

"Hei, Levi." Nanaba menggantung kalimatnya sejenak. Ia letakan foto tersebut kembali ke tempat asalnya. "Apa Eren tahu...?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Ia di buang oleh orangtuanya?"

Alisnya berkerut, ekspresi kesal Levi muncul. Jelas saja, kenapa orang ini membawa topik pembicaraannya menjadi ke sana?

"Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa ia adalah saudara jauh yang keluarganya meninggal karena bencana."

"Tak kau katakan padanya yang sebenarnya?"

"Tak mungkin."

_Tak mungkin._

_Dia di buang._

_Tak di sayangi dan tak di cintai._

_Tak pernah di timang dan tak pernah di susui._

_Oleh mereka yang melahirkannya._

"Tapi, dengan begitu, bukankah Eren sama saja kesakitan ?"

"Bicara apa kau? Jika di suruh memilih, aku lebih memilih kehilangan daripada di buang."

"Kenapa tidak mengatakan bahwa dia di adopsi saj—"

"Ujung-ujungnya dia akan bertanya tentang riwayat hidupnya, Nanaba."

Lima belas tahun yang lalu, Levi menemukan seorang bayi di dalam kardus bekas. Di pinggir jalan. Tak ada satupun mata yang mengalihkan perhatiannya ke bocah kecil itu. Tak ada rasa kasihan dan iba mereka untuk membawa dan membesarkan anak itu. Tak ada, kecuali Levi.

Dan parahnya, bagaimana bisa saat itu bocah kecil tersebut tersenyum damai dalam tidurnya?

Makanya, Levi melebarkan tangan. Untuknya. Menggantikan sosok orangtuanya yang tak berhati. Dengan senang hati Levi melakukannya.

Eren tidak boleh merasakan rasanya di buang, itu sudah menjadi janjinya.

Dan bocah Eren sudah memasuki fase remaja. Sudah mulai mengerti yang namanya benar dan salah, jujur dan bohong, baik dan munafik—di sayang dan di abaikan. Ia sudah mulai mengeluarkan puluhan emosinya. Senang, sedih, merengek, menangis, marah—Erennya sedang bersinar saat ini. Sudah cukup bahagia saat ini. Tak merasakan beban, tak merasakan kesepian. Dan Levi biarkan itu semua.

"_Jangan sampai sinar itu meredup."_

_Levi kepada Eren._

.

.

.

"J….Jean.."

Panggilannya tak di gubris. Yang di panggil masih sibuk berkutat dengan rumus fisikanya.

"Jean—Oi—"

"Diamlah! Aku tak ingin ribut. Jangan buat namaku tercoreng di mata Keith-sensei."

Apadah, Eren tertawa garing. Niatnya padahal ingin menanyakan soal-soal yang tak bisa di cerna otaknya. Yah, di sekitar bangkunya, hanya Jean yang dapat di andalkan, murid kesayangan guru fisika yang sedang berada di depan mata ini. Bertanya ke Armin, tak kesampaian. Bertanya ke Mikasa, wanita itu gak ada bedanya sama dirinya. Sama-sama konyong dengan Fisika.

Eren menggerutu. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut dengan geram. Sekali-sekali di garuk, sekali-sekali di pukul. Mungkin saja dapat ilham, mungkin saja.

Kakinya menghentak-hentak kuat ke lantai. Bisa di bilang ia melakukannya tanpa sadar. Dan bunyi **tap tap tap kepetap **nya sukses menyut-nyut kan jidat yang mulia Keith Shadis.

"Eren Jaeger, coba lebih tenang!" Perintah sang yang mulia, dan Eren hanya patuh melakukannya.

"_Dasar g__undul duda."_

Dan satu umpatan.

Eren menurunkan badannya dan berbaring di atas meja. Kepala menghadap ke arah jendela. Hah—betapa beruntungnya ia mendapat bangku begini strategisnya. Dikala ia bosan, panorama di sebelah kirinyalah yang akan menjadi pengusir kebosanannya. Angin meniup kulitnya, lembut. Cuaca yang cerah, nyanyian kutilang di pohon terdekat, biru nya langit—ah, Eren ingin tidur rasanya.

"_Persetan dengan Fisika."_

Kelopak mata perlahan menurun—menurun—menurun—bodoh amat dengan tatapan menusuk dari sang guru. Salahnya tak menjelaskan cara menggunakan rumus-rumus pada soal tersebut. Eren mau bobo.

"_Malam nanti aku mau masak kroket."_

Matanya tertutup sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Kembali dengan saya :"DD  
Sengaja update cepat yah biar gak di tunggu-tunggu sih. Narsis dikit gak masalah lah.

Yah, sayanya salah juga sih dengan masonya mengetik di tengah-tengah ujian menerjang. UAS di depan mata. Saya ngelanjutin ni benda, siapa saja beri saya nasi bungkus~

Kayaknya di chap ini lebih mentingin perkenalan tokoh kali ya? Ahakhak, maaf. Saya benar-benar gak bisa ngetik banyak-banyak dulu. Mungkin update selanjutnya bakal lama, jadi mohon maklumi saya ;^;

Tolong katakan typo nya ya supaya bisa saya perbaiki 8'DD

Kepada kalian yang sudah mampir ke Fic ini, saya sangat berterima kasih sekali. SANGAT AMAT TERIMA KASIH.

Dan untuk kalian **ayulopetyas11 ****Rivaille Jaegar ****kiaara ****Eqa Skylight ****Kuchiki Rukia-taichou ****Yami-chan Kagami ****Kunougi Haruka ****digimonfan4ever101 ****elfri ****Kuroi801 ****Miharu Midorikawa ****huangangelin ****Yaoumi.S ****syalala uyee ****TitanMilikHeichou ****sobri roseriey ****Jelly P **

Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak di sini.

Kalian, baik yang review maupun silent reader, sini saya kasih kecup basah~

Baiklah, sekian dari saya.

Salam

-Ourie


End file.
